Sina Irregulars
"Teamwork? Please, save that crap for the wall. That's not how we do things here. You see your buddy losing a fight, that's your chance. Don't go help em', take the bastards down from behind. And if the son of a bitch he's fighting is too strong you can't get the drop on em', then you let your friend bite it. That's how we do things in the Irregulars." ''--Dante Kostas'' The Sina Irregulars, or more commonly known as the Irregulars or derogatorily, the Band of Barbarians, are a loose collection of extremely strong and powerful fighters who were considered unfit for service within the normal military and were collected into a group who serve the military in a dark capacity. Their reputation is well known among the higher ups, but they are often looked down on for their methods and general lack of humanity. Once young men and women who showed signs of promise, all of them turned out to be highly volatile in group situations, refused to follow orders, and often sacrificed their allies in order to gain the upper hand on their enemies. Considered too dangerous to be placed in the Military Police, Stationary Guard, or even the Survey Corps, and too valuable a military asset to be kept as civilians, these dangerous soldiers were collected and places within their own group. Duty Often sent on missions more dangerous than that of the Survey Corps, the Irregulars are experts at the art of killing, whether it be Titan or human, and are regularly sent outside of the walls for extended periods of time. As such, they are experts on the forests outside of the wall and will often lean inexperienced Survey Corps though it. They take great pride in their ability to kill titans on mass and have gained a record as brutal, killing machines. Their jobs vary from assignment to assignment, but they are often tasked in secret by the military commanders to learn secrets about the world beyond the wall. They also have the occasional assignment within the wall with assassination and wet work. They can be hired for the right price to kill just about anyone or anything. Making their alliances shift from person to person constantly. Structure The Irregulars are the smallest military branch by far, with five members being the usual standard. The reason for this is the reckless disregard the soldiers within the Irregulars have for their lives and the lives of their teammates. Irregulars have sacrificed teammates numerous times to use as bait for Titans, often using the consuming of their teammates by titans as a way to catch the titan off guard and kill it. As their numbers are almost constantly in shift the Irregulars have no formal commander or leadership, save for whoever they've decided to become loyal to for the moment. However, Dante Kostas, is something of a pseudo-leader of the Irregulars as his is the longest surviving member and often regarded as the most powerful. Though, he is often ignored in lieu of the Irregulars doing as they please. Qualities Most, if not all member of the Irregulars are incredibly high-class fighters, almost all of them rank within the top 5 of their respective trainees class and all of them have the potential to lead their own squads. However, their incredibly lack of empathy, respect, mercy, or compassion make them far too savage of solider to be kept within the wall or in a large military group. As such, they were separated from the general population and essentially exiled into the Titan forest. Though, they've managed to thrive in the incredibly hostile environment despite their lack of proper gear and supplies. All the members are powerful, blood thirsty, fighters who will often toy with titans regenerative abilities before finishing them off with the cut to their necks. It's not uncommon to see Irregulars behead and dismember a titan several times before administering the killing blow. This leads them to be held with a certain disdain by others, especially Levi, who once came to clash with Dante after calling his squad trash. Though, the two were equal in ability so the fight came out to a draw. Members *Dante Kostas- De facto Leader *Vasago Bruen -De facto second-in-command *Sistina Agusta *Chloe Bagras *Oswald Eucliffe *Patricia Paricks -(Deceased) **Members are regularly subject to shifts. Category:Organizations